


Dating a Fire Demon 101

by MalecWinchester



Series: TAOMW one shots! By MalecWinchester [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Titan Delorious, Burnt clothing, Desperate Titan Delorious, Enchanting Demon Titan Delorious, Fire Demon Michael Lightspade, M/M, Passionate Michael Lightspade, Smell Of Sex, Smell of Demon Icore, Smut, Top Michael Lightspade, burning sensation, hard sex, safe sex, very HOT sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Titan discovers that his boyfriend is a Fire Demon so he finds ways to please and calm down the Demon, Michael loves his efforts but wants to keep Titan safe so regrets some requests.





	Dating a Fire Demon 101

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my OC one shot!!

 It was morning in The Galaxy with beautiful red skies and trees moving with the light wind picking up, Titan Delorious was facing the window that looked over half of the city and slowly turned to his other side to see his lover laying on his back with his right arm across his face. Titan smiled as he got out of the bed, grabbed his lovers’ big t shirt that fitted like a dress on him and decided to make them breakfast.

 

“Titan?” His lover called Michael Lightspade called curious as to where his partner was and Titan came out of the kitchen quickly with a blush. Michael smiled at him and got up to show his soft cock to the world, Titan whimpered as he threw boxers at his lover with a deep blush.

 

“G..good morning b..baby.” Titan said shyly which made Michael smile as he got closer to his partner and they could smell each other which made Titan whine. Michael looked at him carefully with his therapist eye to see if Titan was okay but he could only see _want_ and _need_ from him, so Michael kissed him softly only to get Titan to back away.

 

“N..no, you don’t get to kiss me until you told me what being you really are.” Titan said bravely which made Michael snap into reality and sat down to put his boxers on, he sighed quietly and looked up at Titan.

 

“Okay baby, I’m a Fire Demon. I didn’t know how else to say it but that’s the being I am….” Michael said while keeping eye contact with his lover and Titan looked shocked by this.

 

“H...how?? Y..you would have-” “I can control the flames for 20 minutes and from what I read in the library's archive is that a Fire Demon should not have intercourse.” Titan looked shocked at the Fire Demon. ‘Well that explains why he hasn’t had sex with me yet…’ Titan thought as Michael watched his facial expressions closely as if he read him like a book.

 

“I’ve been holding off this for months but I read another book saying the only being that can have sex with a Fire Demon is a Enchanting Demon…. Every morning I see your beautiful body and I can’t help it so…. Would you like to have sex with me?” Michael asked nicely that made Titan melt with happiness and he kissed Michael deepily.

 

“Yes you silly Demon! You can definitely have sex with me! Well I know you can't cheat on me now.” Titan said with a sly smile and literally pounced on Michael then he quickly placed Titan on the bed as he breathed deeply, he feels very anxious and Titan looked up at his boyfriend with guilt.

 

“I’m sorry baby… I shouldn’t have done that…. I’ll go slowly this time.” Titan said gently as he started to see flames slowly grow on Michael’s head and soon became hot to the touch so Titan began to get turned on, the flames on his lovers’ head made him even hotter.

 

“Maybe we sho-” Titan tried to say but it was too late, their bed caught fire and Michael looked shocked then backed away. Titan wrapped his arms around Michael neck to get burned slightly and he whimpered as he slowly closed his eyes. Michael kept a close eye and backed Titan up against the exposed brick wall so he wouldn’t burn anymore furniture, Titan looked up at his lover while panting heavily.

 

Michael kissed Titan slowly so he wouldn’t severely burn him but Titan didn’t like it and speed up the kiss as he linked his arms and legs around Michael. Michael gasped as he watched his lover climb him like a tree and made him take control so he decided to kiss Titan’s neck and he placed his giants hands on his lovers’ ass cheeks. Titan threw his head back as he felt his skin burn at the heat and quickly looked down at the burning t shirt slowly burning away, Michael’s boxers burned away at the same time and showed his huge cock.

 

“B-baby!! Get that inside me now!” Titan moaned seductively in Michael’s ear which caused him to grunt loudly as he pulled Titan’s ass cheek apart to finger him gently. Titan moaned in delight as he felt a boiling finger enter his hole as Michael grunted at how tight his lover was, Titan couldn’t help but thrust down on the finger with lust and Michael looked determined so he pushed another boiling finger inside his boyfriend.

 

Titan couldn’t quite explain the pleasure he was receiving but he feels he could of came just there but they haven't got to the main event yet so he held it in for Michael. He felt Michael's fingers open him out wider and screamed when he found the prostate so Michael let a small smirk on his face as he pushed into the spot again.

 

“I...I'm ready!” Titan yelped as Michael's fingers burnt his prostate a little and Michael looked at Titan with worry wide eyes, Titan glared at Michael.

 

“Fuck me Michael Lightspade.” and with that, Michael removed his fingers slowly and grabbed the cool lube from the bedside table.Titan watched the flames how they flowed gently and slowly so he knew these flames couldn't severely hurt him because they were controlled by his boyfriend.

 

Michael applied the lube on his cock and moaned at the burn of the coolness of he lube, Titan bit his bottom lip eagerly awaiting the delicious cock as Michael slowly pushed up into Titan’s hole.

 

“OOOOH YESSSS!!!” Titan screamed as he felt the burning cock enter him slowly, he couldn't help but push down on the cock taking it all in which caused Michael is grunt loudly and he placed a hand on the wall to stable them. Titan looked deeply into Michael’s eyes to see if he was okay because he was losing his virginity after all and Michael returned the stare gently.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Michael asked as he slowly thrusted into Titan which made him smile happily. “No you aren’t baby, actually could you go deeper and faster?” Titan grinned at his handsome man and Michael grunted as he removed his dick from Titan’s ass, he wasn’t pleased.

 

Titan was about to complain when he felt a hot mouth around his member and whimpered happily. Michael’s mouth wasn’t on fire like the rest of him so it felt extremely pleasurable so he moaned loudly and he grabbed Michael’s flaming hair causing a burn mark on Titan’s hand, he yelped in surprise.

 

Michael’s eyes shot open and got off Titan quickly which caused him to launch himself backwards, Titan looked at the panicked Fire Demon and slowly approached him with his Enchanting smile that Michael fell in love with. He sat down next to his boyfriend, waiting patiently for Michael to come to his senses.

 

"Babe... can you put me under a spell? I.. just don't want you to be disappointed and I can't leave you like this..." Michael asked sadly as Titan took his flaming hands and kisses Michael's cheek. "Okay baby but round two will be you, Is that okay?" Titan asked as he intertwined their fingers and Michael looked into those beautiful golden eyes.

 

"Okay." Michael answered with a sweet smile that Titan loved to see so he got up to enchant his boyfriend.

 

“That right baby, I’m still Titan and I’m not going anywhere.” Titan said as he got closer to Michael with his smile remaining that cast a spell on Michael and he stood up with a smirk, Titan knew his boyfriend was still there so he smirked back at him.

 

Titan dropped to his knees in front of his Fire Demon to be met with his raging red 11 inch cock and started to suck on it, he ignored the burn on his face for now because he had to concentrate on his Demon right now.

 

“Ohh fuck, babe!!” Michael moaned as he gripped onto Titan’s yellow hair and pulled him off his cock by taking his bottom jaw, he saw some of his precum and saliva come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

 

“Mmm, very tasty!” Titan moaned rolling his eyes back in pleasure when Michael put his arms around his waist and picked up Titan then slammed him against the wall in the air. Titan gasped as he looked down at the spell ridden Michael wearing a smirk that looked too handsome on his face and Michael slowly stuck his tongue out then started eating Titan out that had Titan shaking.

 

“Y-yes… fuck! Just… fuck me!!” Titan moaned impatiently at his boyfriend and Michael’s smirk deepened as he slid his tongue out slowly, he looked up at Titan and dropped him on his hard cock that made Titan scream in pleasure and in pain. Michael’s reflexes were great so he was able to catch Titan before he fell to the floor, Titan gasped breathlessly.

 

“Oh my godddd baby!! MMM YES!!” Titan chanted loudly in Michael’s ear as he was fucking him on the wall hard with every thrust and Michael groaned sexily into Titan’s ear that pushed him over the edge, Demon Icore spilled out of his member.

 

“Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah, YESSSS FUCK!” Michael grunted as he emptied himself into the condom and Titan couldn’t move at how powerful his orgasam was, he managed to wrap his arms around his boyfriends flaming neck and could still see lust in his eyes.

 

Michael picked up Titan up to place him in the bathtub and he walked out the room to calm his flames down, Titan smiled and turned on the water. Michael came back with Titan’s spell wearing off so he moved forward in the tub with an inviting smile.

 

Michael just smiled at him and got in behind his lover, Titan snuggled back into the embrace his boyfriend was giving him and Michael is placing small kisses on Titan’s neck. They washed each others hair slowly and gently when something hard grew against his back, he turned around to see his boyfriend blush slightly with the water beginning to boil at Michael’s hotness.

 

Titan softly hums as he lies his head back onto Michael’s flaming shoulder and winced immediately that got Michael to slightly freak out, Titan turned Michael’s head towards his and kissed him tenderly then slipped his tongue in that hot mouth.

 

Titan's members twitched to life as it raised up in the boiling water and Michael’s cock pressed hard against Titan’s ass cheek, They moaned in each others mouths and Titan shaked his ass on Michael's cock.

 

“Ooooh mmmm!!” Titan moaned as Michael's cock found it's way to his pink loose hole and they both shuttered with their eyes rolling back, it was such a powerful feeling and Titan didn’t want it to end.

 

“Are you prepared enough for my cock babe?” Michael asked seriously and Titan smiled happily at him, pushing down on the cock electing a scream from Titan and an animalistic roar from Michael.

 

“Fuck! You sound so hot! Your cock is so huge! UHHH YESS!!” Titan tried to say between his own screams and moans with Michael just smirking as he lifted Titan's hips up and slammed them back down creating a hard rhythm.

 

Titan could feel some water sneaking into his hole when Michael's cock thrusted out and the water felt like a butt plug when Michael thrusted back in. It was so good for Titan that his member came fast in the water and his hole tighten around Michael’s cock.

 

“FUCK! GRRRAHHH!” Michael cried out as he came into Titan’s watered hole, painting his walls black with the Demon Icore. If Titan was a human he would die at being filled with a substance that is very dangerous to humans but it's healthy for Demons.

 

They collapsed back down in the tub with a thud and they held each other, kissing one another from time to time. Titan flicked his wrists to summon a bed in their room that is fireproof so his boyfriend wouldn't burn it.

 

“Thank you.” Michael breathed out a laugh and carried Titan to the bed with a smile, Titan snuggled into his boyfriend's neck and kissed there gently. Michael sighed when his back hit the soft bed and his flames danced around them.

 

“They are gorgeous baby, do you have control over them?” Titan said into Michael's neck and he smiled at the question, he took a deep breath.

 

“I don’t have full control over them but can direct them to certain areas, that's for fighting not for sex.” He say as he held Titan tightly in his now cooled down arms which made Titan sigh in satisfaction and tangled their legs together.

 

“I love you Michael Jackson Lightspade.” “I love you too Titan Lilly Delorious.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you liked it!!


End file.
